


Habit

by EliraWinter



Series: Thor/Loki Drabbles [3]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliraWinter/pseuds/EliraWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's sleeping habits before and after Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habit

As long as Thor's known him, Loki's slept with at least three pillows and a nest of blankets, cuddling one to his chest, a few of them bunched up behind his back, one twisted around his feet; a patchwork of fleece and wool in a messy bundle all around him.  In the mornings, all Thor can see of Loki is his dark hair feathered across the pillows and one pale hand clutching the edge of a blanket like a lifeline. 

Since they got together, Loki only uses two blankets, tucking one under his chin and the other thrown over his body.  Thor presses up against his back and locks an arm around his waist, filling all the empty space and in his sleep, Loki smiles. 


End file.
